Secrets
by QuillWriter19
Summary: Harry has lost everything as we all know. Dumbledore is now dead leaving him to venture on his own through the prophecy he was chosen to hold. Little does he know his parents still live and wish nothing more than to reunite with their son. I'm sorry for those who actually read the summaries because I'm terrible at it if you like Lily and James alive please give it a chance :)


**Oh My God Lily and James are ALIVE….what? Well I have always loved to think about the possibility of James and Lily Potter being alive and decided to post this fanfiction :D I hope people will actually give it a chance and read it…maybe reviews will get me to write more on fanfiction instead of keeping all of it locked away in the depths of my computer. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it :D**

**(Please don't let the large paragraphs scare you away)**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling was the genius behind everything Harry Potter (she deserves full credit for the awesomeness) I merely decided to borrow her characters**

"James we have to find him," said Lily as she paced back and forth between the snow covered graves. It had been another year of watching him come to see empty tombs and false headstones, another year where they kept the truth from their son, "We have to find him and tell him the truth. He has the right to know. James he has been through so much and we were never there to help him. He deserves to know his parents are still alive. Albus is dead, he put the charm on us keeping us invisible from the sight of our son, the charm dies with the wizard and I want my son back." She stopped her pacing and turned to face her husband as he looked down at the grave that belonged to him, the same grave that was proof of the lie they had been living and the lie their son knew. For their only child's protection and destiny they had agreed with the arrangement never once realizing the true consequences, never once realizing that they would never be able to contact or help their son through the process.

"Lily for the prophecy to be fulfilled we have to stay out of his life. We have to be the 'spirits' he believes we are, Voldemort doesn't even have the power to see us, to know where we are and we have to keep it that way,

James said with a sigh this was one of the reoccurring conversations between the two, along with the start of another family and of a another life where they could help their son without him knowing their true identities, "He needs to believe we're gone to have the strength to fight for the downfall of Voldemort. He has a motif, something that will push him to do what's right; even if he doesn't realize it all of his fighting is to avenge our deaths. He has the heart of a Gryffindor and he truly wants to defend those that can't defend themselves but he also believes his an orphan whose parents were cruelly taken from him. He would seek revenge like anyone else would."

"James I want my son, I need my son back. What is the point of our continued existence if all we do is hiding like cowards to be later reunited with our son? He will resent us, hate us for keeping such a secret from him, for keeping our lives from him," Lily said almost to the point of tears. She could see the hate coming from the eyes that were much like hers with a single blink of darkness. She knew what she would do if her own parents ever kept a secret such like this from her, "He believes he's an orphan and if we wait any longer to reunite with our son we will never be accepted by him. He has grown up alone and in the hands of my wicked sister. If he wanted revenge he could have taken it out on her, taken it out on the wizarding world that took us from him, he would have openly sought for revenge James. We need to protect him as his parents, not hide away waiting for the prophecy to be fulfilled to reunite with the only thing that truly brings us together." Lily took a step forward to grab onto her husband's hand hoping he would see sense and start the search for their son, to give him the family he deserves and the truth that was meant for him to hear.

"Lily..."he said at a loss for words, with a gentle sigh and a moment to rest his eyes he continued, "I know, I wish it could be that simple to just go back to him and protect him from the danger he puts himself in but we can't. Our presence would only prevent him from saving the rest of the wizarding world that needs him a lot more than we do. Albus was a wise man and knew what was needed for him to survive, we weren't in the picture but he spared our lives to help Harry pick up the pieces after the prophecy was fulfilled."

Lily let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to pull her husband back onto her side instead of him clinging to the idea Albus had given them, "James we're fighters, what happened to us being there to bring Voldemort down. Our son needs us, he needs parents. He needs someone to be there to let him know it's alright to be scared, to be loved, to be weak, and to be taken care of. He can't do this on his own and Albus might have had good intentions but keeping our life away from our son is not the correct thing to do. We can fight this together, and he himself said love conquers all," she said tears finally breaking there barrier, "You know as much as I do that we need our son, and he needs us. We can go find him now and tell him the truth before it's too late."

James placed his hand gently against her cheek wiping away a tear with his thumb in the process. He searched her emerald eyes for anything that could make this decision easier and would quiet the voice telling him they had to leave their son on his own. All he could see was pure love, pure love of a mother that needed to be with her son and needed to be there to help him along the way. With a defeated sigh he said, "You're right, we have to find him." James had never been able to deny his Lily anything and to deny her her son would be the worst possible thing he could ever do to her. The love he had for her was stronger than any and the happiness he wanted to bring her drowned out the words of Albus Dumbledore and of the promise he made to keep his distance from his only child.

**Lily and James are off to find their son! Will Harry accept them? How is he handling his life at the moment? Okay no that doesn't work… well I'll never try that again. Please leave reviews good or bad I can take the bad (even if I'll go lock myself in the closet, cry, and send all of you to die in a hole) I accept all of them and will hopefully grow from your reviews**

**Thank you if you took the time to read this and my story **

**Have a wonderful day :D**

**QuillWriter19 **


End file.
